mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Richard1990
Hi Richard1990 -- we are excited to have Mirror's Edge Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Request For Sysop Hi i'm the parkster. You may remember me from the burnout paradise wiki, and recently i've taken a liking for the new mirror's edge game. I'm going to get it for christmas but before then i'd like to help out around the site. I can bring creativity to the logo, templates and main page and i could even get a good friend of mien to make a custom skin. I can also help in the advertisement of the site. However to do this, and to help you when we get new users, i would like to have sysop flag for this site please. I'm very active and i'm on most days, especially now because it's becoming winter and so i'll spend less time outside and more online. Overall i can help you make this site really good and contribute style and knowledge to this wiki. Hope you accept my helping hand. Regards, Request for sysop I'm working on a skin here. Check it out. I'm admin on the Burnopedia and I created the skin there. I'd appreciate it if I could help out here with admin jobs and whatnot, and if I'm an admin, I will be able to make on-the-fly changes to the site's skin. Exlonox 17:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm off to change the site's skin. Thanks Thanks for making me sysop, i really appreciate it, and i assure you that i'll do a great job too. Also can we change the site main page notice to something different because the game's out now! Regards, Hey I would also like to request sysop here if that's possible. I know a lot of wiki coding and feel I could help this wiki out as well. Look forward to hearing from you. Rappy talk 21:13, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ask The parkster or Exlonox, as they are the admins here and have the ability to give adminship through . I'm probably not going to be active here within the next few months anyway.--Richardtalk 22:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Admin intervention request Hi, right now you seem to be the most recently active sysop on the wiki, so I'll send this request to you and parkster (because Exlonox wanted to retire). Basically, need two things from you admins: * Delete Infobox Characters and Template:Infobox Characters because they are obsolete, now that we have . * Add the infobox style I developed to MediaWiki:Common.css. We already have an infobox style in there, but I've tweaked it to suit the red-and-grey theme of this wiki better. I have posted the style on my monobook.css, tested it, and it looks awesome. So please replace the current style with the one on my CSS page. That'd be all for now. Thanks in advance. :) --Koveras Alvane 14:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : The issue has been resolved by parkster. --Koveras Alvane 17:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC)